


A True Partnership

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stress Relief, blowjob, lawyer sonny, questionable but necessary use of a very nice pocket square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny's freaking out about his first trial as an ADA. Rafael helps him relax.





	A True Partnership

**Sonny**: Why the fuck didn't I take the plea deal? 

**Rafael**: I believe your exact phrasing was, "Buchanan is a punk ass fuckboy, and I'm gonna show him how this shit goes down."

**Sonny**: Why would you ever trust me to make that decision?

**Rafael**: Because John is a punk ass fuckboy, and I really want to see you show him how shit goes down.

**Sonny**: I am a fucking idiot. This is my first trial as an ADA, and I'm going up against him. Do you know his win rate?

**Rafael**: I know it's less than mine.

**Sonny**: NOT HELPING.

Rafael looks at that reply and taps his phone to buzz Carmen.

"Yes?" she asks in the distracted tone that says she was in the middle of something and entirely too good to him. 

"How free am I for the next hour?"

"How free do you need to be?"

Rafael scrawls a quick note to refill Carmen's gift card for the coffee cart she likes the most. "I need to do some mentoring with a new ADA who's worried about his first trial."

Carmen's silence lasts exactly too long, then she snorts. "Tell your boyfriend he's a better lawyer than you."

Rafael doesn't try to disguise his laugh. "I'll let him know."

"D'Angelo's supposed to be here in twenty minutes. Permission to pretend like you should absolutely be back in two minutes?"

"I'll buy you dinner at your favorite steakhouse if you can get any of his whining on record," Rafael replies. 

Carmen laughs. "I want a perfectly medium rare rib eye. You pick."

"I will," Rafael promises. "I should be back within the hour," and he taps the button to cut the conversation. 

*

Sonny's office is two floors down. As a new ADA, he gets a glorified closet with no window to claim as his office. His nameplate is slightly off-center in its frame, and Rafael taps it so it lines up with the edges before he knocks on the door.

"It's open!" Sonny calls, and Rafael knows that if he didn't know him so well, he wouldn't hear the stress in Sony's voice.

Rafael steps into Sonny's office and closes and locks the door in one motion. He unbuttons his suit jacket and has it off and hanging over the single chair Sonny has just barely fit in front of his desk before Sonny looks up from his notes.

"Hi," Sonny says, the tension around his eyes going soft at the sight of Rafael, and goddamn, but that casual show of vulnerability is going to punch Rafael in the gut every goddamn time he sees it for the rest of his life. "You didn't need--"

"Shush," Rafael says quietly, rounding Sonny's desk and trailing his fingers along the edge as he goes. He's happy to see Sonny focus on his fingers. "You need to take a deep breath and relax."

"I know, but--"

"Shush," Rafael repeats, resting his ass on the edge of Sonny's desk. He picks up one of Sonny's hands and slowly massages his palm. "You're overthinking things."

"I don't--" Sonny bites his lip when Rafael digs his thumbs in just above the bone at the bottom edge of his palm. 

"You're panicking because Buchanan's reputation is unquestionably well-feared by the junior ADAs, but you have something they don't."

Sonny shivers out a breath as Rafael slides his thumbs up the middle of his palm and carefully works out the tension at the base of each finger. "What…" Sonny bites his lip again and shifts in his chair. His eyes aren't quite focused when he looks at Rafael. "What don't they have?"

Rafael smiles at Sonny, then ducks his head. He sucks the top of Sonny's index finger, then lays an open-mouthed kiss to his palm. Sonny goes liquid in his chair, and Rafael takes advantage. He places Sonny's hand on his arm rest, then leans in close, nudging his nose against Sonny's jaw. "I'll tell you in a minute," he says, then drops slowly to his knees.

"Rafael--" is as far as Sonny gets before Rafael starts undoing his belt, and Sonny has to swallow back a louder noise. "You can't--" he hisses as Rafael takes his dick out of his slacks. 

Rafael caresses Sonny's dick, then tilts his chin up and gives Sonny the filthiest grin he has. "If you can be quiet, I absolutely can," he says. He laughs quietly at the pained expression that crosses Sonny's face. He takes out his pocket square and shakes it out of its fold. "If you need help staying quiet," he says.

Sonny's gaze goes from turned-on-but-worried to oh-you-fucking-wanna-go in an instant. He yanks the pocket square from Rafael's hand and crumples it into a ball in his fist before pressing it to his mouth. 

Rafael gives him one more quick smile before dropping his gaze and putting his focus entirely on sucking Sonny's brain out through his dick. They've been together for five years. Rafael knows exactly how to suckle the head and grip tightly at Sonny's balls, then drool down his shaft and loosen his suction when Sonny messily jerks his hips and makes his dick slide along Rafael's cheeks while fighting the urge to fuck down Rafael's throat. 

Rafael knows how much Sonny likes to get grabbed and marked up, and he digs his fingers into Sonny's thighs as he makes quiet, desperate noises at the soft way Sonny cups the back of his neck and fights the urge to take control. Sonny knows that if he grabs tight at the back of Rafael's neck and slams his hips off the chair, Rafael will take his whole dick and moan loudly in happiness. Rafael knows that if Sonny does slam his dick down Rafael's throat, Sonny will yell at how good it feels. 

Sonny muffles his quiet, filthy groan against the pocket square he's taken from Rafael. It doesn't stop him from a half-dozen aborted attempts to fuck hard into Rafael's mouth, but it's the fact he stops himself that's notable.

Rafael replies the only way he can. He rolls Sonny's balls in one hand, and slips his other hand up Sonny's torso until Sonny's sucking hard on his fingers, the wet noise of that so much quieter than the groans and gasps that Sonny would otherwise make. 

Sonny gasps and writhes and comes in Rafael's mouth. He slumps back against his chair, and the only reason Rafael's fingers don't fall out of his mouth is because Rafael knows how useless Sonny is after orgasm and presses lightly against Sonny's bottom lip before removing his hand himself. 

When Sonny attempts to reach for him, no doubt to give back what he just got, Rafael shifts back on his heels so he can't even make contact. "I'm fine," he says as his dick throbs in his slacks.

Sonny left out a soft whine and tries to grab Rafael again. Rafael laughs softly and leans forward just enough to touch Sonny's cheek, delighted as always at the way the touch makes Sonny shift focus entirely to where Rafael wants it.

"I'm fine," Rafael says again. He half-stands and kisses Sonny's forehead, then tucks him back into his slacks and does up his zipper, button, and belt.

"What do I have against Buchanan?" Sonny asks, his words slurring slightly and telling Rafael he's still a bit come drunk. 

Rafael plucks the crumpled pocket square from Sonny's half-open hand. He smooths it out on Sonny's desk, then folds it into a Bird of Paradise and tucks it into Sonny's breast pocket. 

"You've seen him win and lose," Rafael says. "You've seen him get uncomfortable during questioning." He strokes his fingers along Sonny's jaw and presses a kiss to Sonny's lips when he tips his chin up in request. "You chose to go to trial because you've learned his strengths and weaknesses, not because you think he'll be easy to defeat because you've challenged him."

"What if I lose?" Sonny asks, and Rafael can read every fear he's ever had at practicing law in the way he holds his shoulders.

"Then you lose," Rafael answers quietly. "Because losing is part of the deal. You're trusting twelve people to make a good judgement based on evidence someone else gets to question at every step of your argument. But they might not make a good judgement. But their final decision doesn't mean you didn't do your very best."

Sonny breathes deeply and takes Rafael's hand from his chin so he can press a kiss to the palm. "I don't deserve you," he says. 

Rafael shifts his hand so he can grasp tightly at Sonny's. "Yes you fucking do," he says. "And the people of New York deserve you even more." He smiles when Sonny squeezes his fingers. "Those twelve jurors don't know what they lost when you left SVU to become an ADA, but they'll see the ADA they're lucky to have when you get up today and do your job."

Sonny's eyes are damp when he stands. He kisses Rafael, then pulls him into a hug. "I love you," he says. 

"I love you, too," Rafael replies.

*

At 11:37 AM on Friday, Rafael's phone pings.

**Sonny**: Jury's going to deliberations.

**Rafael**: Hopefully they won't take the weekend. 

*

At 3:47 PM on that same Friday, Rafael's phone pings again:

**Sonny:**: GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**Rafael**: I knew you could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a whole lot of feelings snuck into this smut.


End file.
